


Not According To Plan

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one thing a Malfoy hates it is owing anyone, Draco hating that he owes Potter a life debt after Harry saved him in the war hatches a plan to embarrass Harry but even Draco should know by now that when it comes to Harry not everything always goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not According To Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped in my head. Enjoy :)

Harry Potter took a deep breath as he walked through the castle doors, after the war came to a dramatic end in May he didn't think he would be walking through these doors again and seeing the castle just how it used to be, it looked as though a war hadn't taken place and its final battle was within these walls.

"You wouldn't believe a war went on would you?" a dreamy voice said, pulling Harry from his thoughts, he turned to see Luna smiling at him. "I have interrupted a thought again haven't I."

Harry smiled, "not at all Luna, just hard to believe a battle did take place here." he said, he made to walk into the Great Hall when someone calling his name stopped him, he shivered at the voice, that voice had haunted his wet dreams over the last few weeks, he turned to see Severus Snape walking towards him.

"Sir?"

"I want to thank you for what you did for me after the war, not only did you get me the top healers you also kept me from Azkaban and allowed me to teach again."

"You are welcome sir, it was the very least I could do for all what you did for us in the war, I am just sorry how I treated you, me and my friends. You were the bravest of us all and I didn't even know."

Severus only nodded before continuing. "I know how hard you fought for me to keep the Headmaster job Harry, but I came to find I didn't want it, Horace will continue to teach Potions, Minerva will be Headmistress, I will teach Defence Against The Dark Arts."

"Slughorn? Can I still come to you for potions if I need them sir? No offence to Professor Slughorn but he just stood there when Ron got poisoned."

Severus actually chuckled; having no idea just what effect it had on the Gryffindor in front of him. "Of course."

Harry smiled and turned to go but was pushed backwards, if not for bumping into Severus' chest he would have fallen over. He looked to see who pushed him and saw Draco Malfoy scowling at him.

"Watch it scar head."

"You would think Draco would be nice to you after you saved not only his life but kept him and his mother from Azkaban Harry." Luna said.

"Draco is sore as he now owes Harry a life debt and if there is anything that the Malfoy family hate is owing someone." Severus said, "I will have words with my godson." Severus nodded to both of them before leaving them both to walk into the Great Hall.

"Where are Ron and Hermione? I thought they would be here." Luna said.

"Hermione is searching for her parents she only left two weeks ago, she wanted to make sure everything here was safe for their return, Ron jumping at the opportunity to not finish his final year has gone with her, Hermione told me before they left Ron doesn't get off that easily, she has taken books to teach him and they are both going to take their N. E. W. Ts when they return."

"I think this will be better for you Harry, with their romance just starting you won't feel like a third wheel and can now focus on your own love interest."

"My love interest? I don't have one Luna."

"Harry my friend I am not as stupid as a lot of people like to believe, even I must admit that Professor Snape's voice does sound like melted chocolate, I can't even begin to imagine what it does to you." With that Luna walked away leaving Harry to stare after her with an open mouth.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and went straight to where Neville was sitting and sat beside him. "Hiya Neville. How are you and Luna?"

"Great, had a lot of great dates, her dad is, well, he took a bit of getting used to."

Harry laughed. "Just like Luna did, I wasn't sure what to make of her when I first met her, sometimes now I am not even sure. She has a heart of Gold though, you are extremely lucky."

Neville smiled and was about to answer back when McGonagall caught everyone's attention.

Harry looked across the way and saw Severus walking away from Draco who didn't look at all happy.

* * *

"Look at saint Potter over there, big head, can't believe mother actually thanked him for saving my life and keeping her and me out of Azkaban. Did nothing for my father though." Draco scowled.

Blaise Zabini looked across to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry eating while laughing with Neville Longbottom. "Wonder where the other two are."

"Who cares Zabini?" Draco said, "he actually has my godfather having words with me now." Draco looked up at Harry and when he saw Harry's attention elsewhere he followed his eye line and found himself looking at his godfather, when Severus Snape looked up and stared straight back at Harry Draco quickly turned his head to look back at Harry and a smirk appeared on his face when he saw the Gryffindor blush and look down. "Oh this is too easy."

"What is?"

"Potter has a thing for my godfather. Blaise I need you to do something for me."

"What does it involve?"

"Getting back at Potter."

"Getting back at him? For doing what? Saving your life?"

"I am now in debt to him until he tells me what he wants, me a Malfoy in debt to Potter of all people. And I have to actually thank him for keeping me and mother from out of Azkaban."

"He didn't have to do that Draco."

"Yes he did Blaise, mother saved Potter's life, told Voldemort he was dead when he was alive, she called in her debt asking him to do all he could to make sure me and her stayed out of Azkaban, she couldn't care about father, neither do I, him being in there mother is finally free."

"What do you plan on doing to Potter?" Blaise asked, only getting a smirk for an answer from the blond Slytherin.

* * *

Blaise sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, he was currently standing outside the potions classroom, he opened the door a little, "just what are you doing Draco? I am getting bored out here; at least tell me what you are doing that I have to keep a watch out for."

Draco put a stopper on the vial and smirked in his success before heading over to Blaise. "Slughorn has that many potions in here I had to find the right one." was all he said as he passed his friend and left the potions classroom leaving his friend to follow.

* * *

That weekend Blaise stood and watched his friend disappear and Harry Potter appear right before him after drinking a potion, "how did you get one of his hairs?"

"A house elf." Draco said, grimacing as he pulled at the clothes he was wearing. "How does Potter find these rags comfortable enough?" he scowled. "You got the replica glasses?"

Blaise handed them over. "You can't do this Draco, you will embarrass Potter for the rest of his school year, imagine what it will be like having classes with Professor Snape."

"I can do what I like; you don't know what it is like having to owe Potter of all people."

"I know what it is like to be so close to death and be thankful I am still walking and breathing."

"You don't understand." Draco said as he left the unused classroom.

"I understand you are not making sense." the Slytherin said before following his friend from the room.

* * *

Draco walked into the Defence Against the Dark arts classroom and cleared his throat. "Professor Snape?" he called out in what he hoped a voice that sounded like Potter.

Severus walked out of his office. "Harry? Everything alright?"

 _Even calls Potter by his first name!_ "Er, yes Severus. I was just doing some reading up."

"Oh?" Severus asked as he walked closer to Harry, stopping when he was so far on front of him.

"Yes, saves G- Hermione going on and on at me, least this way I am not lying to her for a change when I tell her I have my head in a book."

Severus laughed as he sat on the edge of the desk. "Have you heard from your friends?"

"I haven't, but I don't expect to. As I was saying I was reading up on some of the rules."

"Let me guess you never did before as you always had Granger telling you them and now she isn't here you have to learn them yourself."

Draco forced a small laugh. "Yeah. I was reading some and I came across one that said teacher and student relationships are allowed. Is that right?"

"It is Harry, the student has to be of age though and as long as the teacher who the student is with doesn't mark any of their final work and exams it is all alright and accepted.

"Oh that's good. I am pleased."

Severus frowned. "Why are you pleased?"

"Because it means I can do this." And with that, Draco moved forwards and placed a kiss on Severus' lips, shocked when Severus didn't pull away. Draco pulled back and looked at his godfather wide eyed. "I'm sorry sir. Forgive me." he said and ran from the room, smirking when he knew he was out of sight.

* * *

Blaise stood up from his bed when Draco walked in. "Back to your normal self then."

"Yeah, ugh I had to kiss him."

"You didn't have to do anything Draco. I can see this backfiring on you."

"It won't, Severus wouldn't even look twice at someone like Potter."

"Did Professor Snape pull away when you kissed him?"

"Of course he didn't, he was in shock, wouldn't you be if Potter walked up to you and kissed you."

"Thing is Draco if you did this to embarrass Potter then why do it when it was just you and the Professor in the room?"

"Because come Monday he will be telling Potter to stay behind and have words with him leaving Harry mortified."

Blaise didn't look convinced. "I don't know Draco."

"Well I do." the blond said in a tone that put an end to that certain conversation.

* * *

The next day Blaise was sat in the Slytherin common room slouching back on one of the sofa's feeling bored when a voice made him jump straight to his feet. "Stop that slouching you are a Slytherin not a Gryffindor!"

Blaise turned and stumbled with standing up and turning so quick. "Professor Snape sir, sorry I-" he stopped when he saw the Professor laughing, holding his sides and laughing. "Professor?"

"It's me you idiot."

"Draco? What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"I got to thinking what you said, I will go and find Potter and kiss him" Draco paused to shudder. "And he will be embarrassed; saint Potter is too innocent he won't be able to stop blushing."

"What if you get caught?"

"Look at me Blaise what are they going to say to me looking like this?" Draco asked rhetorically before leaving the Slytherin common room.

* * *

It didn't take Draco long to find Harry, "you miss her?" Draco asked as he stepped into the owlery.

Harry turned and smiled when he saw Severus standing there. "Every day, she was my first true friend, Hagrid bought her for me when I turned eleven, she was the first thing that was actually mine and not something that was given to me after Dudley had gotten his use out of it or got bored."

Draco assumed this Dudley must have been one of the relatives Harry used to live with. "You thought about getting another one?" he asked as he stepped further into the owlery.

"I know I should really but I just can't find myself replacing her yet." Harry sighed. "I noticed you having words with Draco the other day, he didn't look happy."

"He never does when he doesn't get his own way." Draco inwardly scowled, having to resort to calling himself. He closed in on Harry. "I also noticed something."

"Oh?"

"How you blush and shy away when I look up to see you staring at me."

"I-I-"

Draco placed his hand on Harry's chin. "No need to stutter or shy away Harry." he whispered before placing his lips on the Gryffindors lips. Draco was thankful he heard talking outside as it gave him the chance to walk away from Harry.

* * *

Blaise looked up when the Slytherin door room opened. "Draco?"

Severus scowled. "What are you on about Zabini? Where is my godson?"

"I don't know sir."

"You obviously do as you thought that was him coming in just now."

Behind Severus Blaise saw Draco just changing back, his eyes widening when he saw his godfather, looking down and seeing he was wearing the same clothes he turned and ran.

"He said he was going for a walk, he normally does when he is being sulky, should be back soon sir."

"Send him to my office when he does return." Severus said and left in a swirl of robes.

* * *

Monday morning came and Harry was dreading going to Defence Against the Dark Arts class, how could he face Severus after what happened? He just waked up to him and kissed him; Harry closed his eyes at the memory and smiled.

"You alright Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes and saw Neville. "Yeah, just thinking about something."

"Must be a happy memory."

"It is."

"I guessed it, made you blush as well."

Harry moved his hand up to his face and felt that his cheeks were hot, clearing his throat he laughed a little when he saw his friend smiling at him. "Luna was telling me who she thinks you like. Is she right?"

"Who did she say I liked."

"He is about to teach us with a double lesson."

Harry moved his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Can't help who you fall for Neville."

"I know that mate. I am not judging you. As long as you are happy that's fine." Neville said, clapping Harry in the back. "Come on let's get to class before he decides to take points for being late."

Harry walked into class and seeing Severus at the front he ducked his head when he caught him looking and made his way to a table by looking at the floor a deep blush staining his cheeks.

Draco walked in with Blaise and seeing how Harry was acting smirked, "this is going to be good."

Blaise merely sighed and took his seat beside Draco and waited for the class the start.

* * *

When class was finished Severus told them all of their homework. "Stay behind Mr Potter."

Harry sighed and only nodded as he sat back down again, smiling at Neville who gave him a sympathetic look before leaving.

Once alone Severus waved his wand which locked the door and soundproofed the room.

"Sir?"

"Severus Harry."

"Sorry, what's wrong?"

"I want to talk to you about what happened Saturday morning just gone."

"Saturday morning?"

"You kissing me Harry."

"Me kissing you? You kissed me in the owlery."

"Harry I haven't been near the owlery this weekend. You came here to me Saturday morning told me you were looking through the school rules book now that Miss Granger isn't here to remind you of them and you came across that student/teacher relationships are allowed and when I confirmed you were happy and kissed me."

Harry frowned, "Severus I was at the Burrow Saturday morning checking on Molly, seeing if she was alright because Arthur is away for a week. It was when I got back and went to the owlery that you came to me and started to talk about Hedwig that you kissed me."

"Harry I will prove all of this to you. I was nowhere near the owlery Saturday just gone." Severus said and turned to go in his office, knowing that Harry followed. Once there he unlocked a certain cabinet and pulled out his pensieve.

Harry stood and watched as Severus withdrew a memory. "I am inviting you to look this time."

Harry smiled and went into the pensieve and watched the memory of the Saturday just passed, when he emerged he looked at Severus who was sat at his desk. "That wasn't me Severus. You go in and look. Whoever that was nearly called Hermione by her last name."

Severus stood up and went into the pensieve. When he emerged he was frowning. "Something isn't sitting right."

"You noticed something else?"

"Remembered something. Not long after you say I kissed you, at that time I was looking for Draco. I went into the Slytherin dorm to look for him, when Mr Zabini saw me he called me by Draco's name."

"Draco? Why would he do this?"

"Why do you think Harry, he hates that he owes you, that we get along, he changes to me and you and does this he hopes I will scold you so much you won't want to even be in the same room with me."

"That would never happen."

"May I see the memory of the owlery please?"

Harry merely nodded and placed the certain memory into the pensieve and watched as Severus went in to watch. Harry sighed he remember every detail in the owlery, he just knew what the first question would be when Severus emerged.

Severus came back and stared at Harry who was looking everywhere but at him, "is it true?"

"What?"

"Look at me Harry."

Harry slowly looked up. "Is what true?"

"That you blush and are always watching me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You are a clever man Severus, can't you guess?"

"But why me? Look at me."

"I do look, every chance I get and I love what I see. You can't help who you fall for Severus."

"I know that much is true, if someone said to me years ago I would be standing and having this conversation with you I would have hexed them so badly they would be having a permanent stay at Saint Mungo's."

"You return my feelings?"

"They always say actions speak louder than words." was all Severus said before he cupped Harry's face and kissed him gently and slowly, before licking the Gryffindor's lips to gain access which was readily granted.

When air was needed they pulled apart. "My godson won't be happy about this, he won't accept us." Severus said.

Harry looked at Severus and smiled. "He will have no choice. I will just call in my life debt." he said, laughing when Severus started to laugh, never hearing Severus laugh like this before Harry only hoped it happened more and more in the future.

"And to think Draco is the one we are to thank. Now this I can not wait to tell him about."

Harry just laughed before stretching up to kiss Severus once more. Thank you Draco Malfoy indeed, he couldn't help but think.

* * *

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
